


【索香】Pagans.

by abooli



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abooli/pseuds/abooli
Summary: 中世纪异教徒设定，街边小混混zoro x忧郁的贵公子sanji.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

——The destiny for the pagans is to perish and to endure everlasting sufferings from the bottom of the world.

序．

“打架这种事情是违背了我们的造物主的旨意的事情，理应给予肇事者惩罚，但是你是初犯，而我们的神又是宽恕的，所以希望给你一次悔过的机会，好好弥补自己的过错。下次就没那么简单了啊，你走吧。”空阔的大厅里面，唯有一个似乎神圣又庄严的声音响起，其他的都像死一般的寂静。

“索隆，你在这次做的真的有些过了！，空手把别人打成那样也能算你厉害了，要不是这次有鹰眼大叔撑腰，你这次很可能会被这里的神父消除教籍然后剁掉一只手呢！”当神父完全离开大厅以后，一直跟随在索隆旁边的乌索普在大声地说着，手脚不停地比划着，看起来就像这次被抓过来的是他自己一样。

“吵死了。”一句话丢过来，索隆没有理会乌索普，继续大步向前走。

“喂喂……我可是担心你啊！要不以后找一些正经的事情做吧，不要再混饭吃了……诶？诶？你等等我啊……”乌索普小跑着追上索隆的脚步，重复着一大堆没有用的废话。

“你好烦啊！再说我要做什么是我自己的事情。”又一句冷冰冰的话从嘴里吐了出来以后，索隆突然发现身后的乌索普已经不见了踪影。“诶……乌索普这家伙……话都没说完自己就迷路了啊……算了我自己先到大门口等他吧。”继续向前走，回到了起初的大厅。

“这路……怎么比我来的时候要长一点啊……有这么多个大厅来着吗？……算了，再走一走就可以出去了……”

“哼……”又一个冷冰冰的声音响起，”这就是那个传说中的混混头头吗……也不过如此嘛，连东南西北都分不清。”一只烟点起，这位穿着黑色西服的男子缓缓说道。金色的头发在冷却的空气当中漂浮着，自然地垂下遮住了一只眼睛，露出右边湛蓝的眸子。

“这家伙搞什么嘛，头上那个卷卷的眉毛是烫出来的吗……”

“你说谁的眉毛是烫出来的了啊！你这个混蛋路痴绿藻头！”刚点燃的烟被无情地掐灭，一句犀利话语被这位男子吼了出来。

“你敢说我绿藻头！我的头发可是纯天然的好不！比你那烫出来的眉毛要好多了！而且我又不是分不清东南西北，南方不就在那边……”这一指，指到了掉线已久的乌索普。“啊啦，乌索普，你终于找到路了……”

“这是北面哟，”弱弱地叹了一口气，乌索普其他的什么都没说，拉上索隆的手腕就将他带向大门口。直到完全离开这个宅邸，他才小声地对索隆说着：“你疯啦！和那个人扯上关系，他可是这个唐吉诃德家族的少爷啊！你还说他是卷眉毛，那是他的痛处啊！你还要不要命啊！”乌索普一直唠叨着，不理会旁边已经忍不住笑出声来的索隆。

“笑什么啊！虽然听说他是那个家族的私生子，不过这也只是传闻，在不知道真相之前最好不要惹毛他啊。”乌索普白了索隆一眼，说道。

擦了擦眼角笑出来的眼泪，索隆缓缓地说着：“你还真是什么都知道呢……不过，这个人，似乎很有意思……”尤其是那卷卷的眉毛，虽然他没有说出来。


	2. Chapter 2

壹.

“太不像话了！”平常摆着一副扑克脸的米霍克在这时候正对着索隆厉声喊道。“你如果把对那个小子杀死了的话，就算是我也保不住你的性命的！”而就算是平时那么随意的索隆，这个时候也不敢多发一声，一直盯着地面，虽然偶尔会咕哝几声，但是看到鹰眼刀一般的目光时，又不由得停了下来。

“够了！再这样下去也不是办法，还好这次我帮你撑腰，不然被剥夺教籍并且剁掉一只手可不是说着玩的啊。我去和他们说一声，从明天开始，你就要去堂吉诃德家族工作，去当个看门的吧，最起码是有一个比较安定的工作了。”

“为什么啊！”索隆终于忍不住有顶起了嘴，“可是我最起码……”

鹰眼又在这个时候把索隆的声音盖了过去：“不要顶嘴！也没有可是！我这样也是为你着想啊。去了以后不要乱来啊。不过……要是明天你要是敢不去的话……”鹰眼话没说完，便离开了这个大厅。留下索隆一个人在那里打冷战。“那好吧……明天的工作……我会去的。”最后，他默默地把这句话吐了出来，然后头也不回便朝大厅门口走去。

第二天，在唐吉诃德家族的宅邸当中：“你昨天做的事情本是不能被宽恕的，但是我们所敬爱的神是宽恕的。经过米霍克的请求我们决定给你一个改过自新的机会，希望你能够在作为神圣的唐吉诃德家族的看守，弥补自己之前所犯下的过错，重新找回…………”索隆在听着这些话的时候心里默默的嘲笑这群老头，明明昨天还想要剁了自己呢…什么狗屁神父，根本就是给点钱就好说话的主。

来到唐吉诃德家族报道其实也没有想象中的麻烦。在索隆眼里，就是在听一群老头子们讲一些他们用来唬别人的时候说的话，还有一堆听到耳朵生茧的注意事项，然后带他熟悉一下岗位和需要巡逻的路线，最后给了他一套衣服，说是明天正式上岗的时候穿来就好。

要是让普通人进入唐吉诃德家族来工作，应该还有许多更加麻烦的身份验证以及实习的步骤。索隆知道不是所有的人来这里工作都是这么方便，猜想鹰眼应该帮他把许多步骤都省去了。

“那个老头…真是不像他的作风啊…”他喃喃道。

走出老头子们的房间，索隆跟着带领他的人在宅邸的院子当中朝大门走去。走着走着，似乎来到了一间厨房。蓦然回首，那带领的小弟已经不见了。

真是的，又走错路了…索隆在心里暗暗的骂道，要让他这种路痴在第二次到达豪华的唐吉诃德家族宅邸的时候顺利地自己走出去，简直比让他承认自己是一个路痴还要困难。

“喂，你是昨天的绿藻头家伙吧…听说你明天开始要来这里当看门的？明明昨天还差点被砍掉手臂呢，也不知道那群老头子们是怎么想的…真是的，这世界是怎么了…”又一根烟被点亮，昨天的金发男人出现在了厨房内。

“哦？昨天的圈圈眉？真神奇啊，你们这种富家子弟居然会自己下厨…我才要问这世界怎么了呢。”索隆挑了挑眉，反驳着。

“不是圈圈眉，是山治啊！你给老子记住名字啊！”山治扔下手上的烟头，朝他吼道。

“知道啦，圈圈眉。”索隆摆了摆手，向着他所认为的大门的方向走去。“我先走了。”

“咳咳…你要回去了？”

“嗯，怎么了？”

“额…出去的话…大门在那头。”

“………”

接下来的日子索隆是在白天的在唐吉诃德家族当看门的以及晚上的修行当中度过的。虽然偶尔还会像以前一样会他的狐朋狗友们聚一聚，聊聊天，不过生活方式再也不像之前那样的混乱，他也似乎对这样的生活还颇为满意，除了——

“靠，有钱人就是不一样，连狗都比我小的时候过的看起来要名贵。”索隆看着那些走路都从来不看地面的贵宾犬们不满的发着牢骚。

索隆小的时候的确过的不怎么样，就是一个没爹没娘的小混混。直到有一次和别的一群比他大的孤儿因为一块面包而打得不可开交的时候被米霍克看中了，才成为了他的人生转折点。

米霍克是这一带出名的剑客。在他那里学习过剑法的剑客都是一等一的高手，可以为国家到边疆战斗，也可以在城堡里面作为骑士保护君主以及教皇的安全。他因为犀利的眼神被人们起了一个尊称“鹰眼”。虽然他并没有任何的贵族名号，但是人们心中的地位丝毫不比唐吉诃德家族低。

从此索隆被鹰眼收为徒弟，也因此结识了那些狐朋狗友：乌索普是在这一带开了一个小小的垃圾铺，强尼和约瑟夫是索隆之后收的小弟。当然，他还认识了鹰眼的女儿，佩罗纳。

这妹子在他看来就是一个不讲理的小女孩，一直以来一直对他各种欺压，然而他也没办法——谁叫她是索隆师傅的女儿呢。

之前他们所有人都在催促索隆赶快找一个稳定的活儿干，可是这小子就是楞，一门心思修炼剑法，然后跟着乌索普混饭吃——虽然乌索普内心十分拒绝——但是这种事情在这里是十分常见的。要不是因为这次的事情，他现在应该还是在大街上混饭吃呢。

索隆要去唐吉诃德家族工作这件事情让佩罗纳十分开心，她早就看不惯这个几天不见就看起来像垃圾堆里面爬出来的人了。为了鼓励他继续着门工作，她还特地每天给索隆带了她特制的面包来吃。

“真难吃…这小妞和谁学的做饭阿…”吃了两口，索隆皱了皱眉头。“还没有旁边那两只狗的狗粮好吃…”刚想合上当放着面包的篮子，又想起佩罗纳今天早上说的话：“本小姐亲自下厨给你做的，你可不许给我剩下啊！”哎…真是头疼…索隆没有办法，再吃了一口面包，找到了一片土堆，把剩下的面包全部了倒了过去。

忽然索隆感觉到背后有一阵寒风吹过，一条腿已经向他踢过来。好在他的身手也不错，及时避开了攻击。转身，看到了愤怒的山治，以及他又点起的烟。“在这世界上，我最看不起的有两种人。一种是对女人下手的男人，还有一种……就是浪费粮食的人。”

索隆这次是有点懵了。前两次遇到山治的时候虽然他也是这样的恶言相对，但是这一次他却可以从山治湛蓝中冒出火焰的可怕的眸子当中确定他是真的生气了。他搞不明白，只是浪费几块面包而已，为何山治会如此生气，明明富家子弟应该不会在意这些细节的。

在索隆还沉浸在刚才的震惊当中的时候，山治缓缓走到了草坪前，弯下腰，将散落在地上的面包一块一块捡了起来，从怀里掏出一块布将面包裹住，然后朝着宅子的方向走了回去。“索隆你给我记住，你浪费的这些粮食可以拯救好几个人的性命，这世界上随处都有因为饥荒饿死的人。”

接下来便是一片寂静。只有一声声的脚步声在沉默中揭示着时间的流逝。

索隆彻底的懵了。他从来没想到会有一天被贵族子弟斥责自己的浪费。看来自从被鹰眼收为徒弟以后小时候那有了上顿没下顿的日子已经差不多被自己忘得精光了。今天被一个从小养尊处优的圈圈眉提醒了这十几年来被自己忘记的东西，他居然感觉到那通过流浪时积累而成的厚脸皮上有些烫烫的。

真是的，自己到底怎么了…


End file.
